


Infiltration works best if you don't get caught

by Rangergirl3



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangergirl3/pseuds/Rangergirl3
Summary: Pidge is caught on an infiltration mission.A certain Blade of Marmora just so happens to be in the area.





	Infiltration works best if you don't get caught

**Author's Note:**

> Anon - Is grabbed by the hair taken for bthb? If not can I request pidge whump and Keith rescue? I LOVE them with a sibling relationship and protective Keith is the BEST

As the mechanical sentry stopped in front of the closed door, Keith tensed, preparing himself for a fight. At his side, Regris continued to download the files they'd come for. Even if their hiding place is discovered, every second Regris remains connected to the ship's internal network gives them vital information on the movements of the Galra fleet.

The sentry's comms unit activates. The lieutenant's voice crackles into life over the connection.

"Sentries, return to the main bridge. We've found the intruder."

Keith and Regris exchange puzzled looks. Regris shrugs a shoulder, as if to say 'Well, _I_ don't know who it could be, do I?', even as Keith's grip tightens on the hilt of his sword.

He's fairly certain he knows who the other intruder is.

* * *

Pidge scowls towards the lieutenent's back. He's just turned around and begun keying a code into the ship's main visual screen. The captain sees her expression and chuckles. It's a nasty kind of sound. She catagorizes it as a gurgle, of the more sinister type.

He's saying something to her about how 'predictable' the Paladins are, and how foolish it is to stand against the greater power of the Galra Empire, etc, etc, blah blah blah.

"Someone has to do it," she snarls, turning her glare back towards him. "It's better than living in fear under people like you."

Real anger flashes across his pudgy face, and he reaches down and grabs a handful of her hair, yanking her forwards a few paces. She loses her balance and crashes down onto her knees. 

"Let's see what your friends think, eh?" he says, and that's when Pidge sees that the ship's viewscreen is directly linked to the Castle's viewscreens.

Allura and Coran are both standing there, and they're -

They're scared.

They're scared for _her_.

* * *

The captain makes predictable threats, and Pidge hopes she doesn't look scared.

_That wouldn't help anyone._

"-n't that right, Paladin?"

She blinks, confused. 

_Was he asking her a question?_

The grip on her hair tightens, yanking her head painfully to one side, and she spits out a curse.

The captain only gurgles that disgusting kind of chuckle again.

Coran's face has gone ashen pale, and Allura's fingers twitch on the controls.

Pidge sees that they're even more scared for her now, and decides to do something about it.

_Yeah, she's in trouble, and it doesn't look good._

_But she **hates** seeing her friends that afraid for her._

* * *

"You're - "

The lieutenant cocks an eyebrow in passing interest as the prisoner grinds out words between gritted teeth back up at the captain, who still hasn't released his hold on her hair.

"-'re nothing - more than - a bully - and - a coward," she snarls. 

The captain's eyes go flat, and he tilts his head down to look at her again.

"Am I now?"

* * *

Then her head is yanked to one side, and Pidge overbalances. She crashes onto her right side. Somewhere up above her, she hears Coran say something in a sharp, harsh, deadly-cold kind of voice, but she can't make it out.

The captain ignores the Altean advisor. He just grins a hideous grin down at Pidge, and despite her resolve, real fear forces itself to the front of her mind. Her mind does what it always does, which is to begin calculating likely scenarios and strategical probabilities. 

Two enemies here, more outside the room.

No one near enough to send back-up in time to get to her.

_Oh, shit._

_Not good._

From the look on the captain's face, she isn't going to get out of here without at least a few kicks to the ribs, or maybe to the head. 

_Shit._

The captain lifts his foot up and begins to bring it down towards her face.

Allura shouts something. Pidge just closes her eyes and tenses her shoulders and hopes that maybe Matt and Dad will still be able to recognize her when this is over. 

Facial damage wouldn't be optimal, but it was doable. She just - really really hopes that she'll still be recognizable after - whatever is going to happen next.

* * *

The blow never lands.

Instead, the captain just lets out a gurgling cry before something hits the ground. Almost simultaneously, Pidge hears the sound of another body hitting the floor. 

The first thing she sees when she opens her eyes again is the comms screen. Coran is leaning heavily against his control station, and his usually cheerful face is pale with residual stress. Allura is speaking quickly to - to someone else in the room.

Pidge cranes her neck back, trying to see who else is in here with her.

Two figures, masked. One of them is speaking to Allura, but the other one is already at her side, slicing through the metal cuffs that had secured her wrists behind her.

"Are you okay?"

If she didn't know better, she'd say that this Blade sounds worried about her.

_That wasn't their thing, though, was it?_

She nods, doing her best to avoid looking at the body on the floor nearest to her.

The captain's throat had been cut, while the lieutenant had been stabbed through the chest from behind.

_Brutal, but efficient._

The Galra officers had had no chance of raising the alarm before they died.

_Clever._

Her thoughts are torn away from such musings when the Blade's mask deativates, and she realizes that it's Keith who just freed her. He begins to rise, offering her a hand up, but instead, she throws her arms around him in a hug, burying her face into his shoulder and locking her arms tight behind the middle of his back.

* * *

At first, the unexpected hug confuses Keith.

_Was she hurt? Did she need extra help getting up?_

Then she clears her throat and mutters, "Didn't know you were in this sector," like this is normal or something, but she still hasn't stopped hugging him.

_Oh. Um. _

Her arms are quivering. 

__**Oh**. _She was scared._

He hugs her back, gently, but tightly, so she knows he's okay with the hug, and with what it means.

_It's okay. I got you._

"Oh, you know," he says, doing his best to shrug while not letting go of her. "Was in the area. Heard someone hacked in. Figured I should check it out." 

She nods, her head bobbing up and down against his chest. 

"Yeah, well. Thanks."

He nods, reaches up and awkwardly pats the side of her head. Pidge's scalp still aches from having her hair pulled earlier, but she doesn't mind. Keith's touch is gentle, and it's nice.

"Sure, Pidge." he says. "Anytime."


End file.
